pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Search for the Flying-Type: Enter Ambystoma!
Pug, Stacia, and Pad are walking up to a path leading into a large forest, when a nerdy-looking guard falls out of nowhere, looking mad. Pug: Hi. Guard: HOW MANY BADGES DO YOU HAVE?! Pug: Uh... n- Stacia: He has one. Guard: Okay, you may pass. The guard climbs up a tree. Pug: That was... oddish. Stacia: Haha, nice. Stacia sounds sarcastic. Pug: Thanks. Pad makes a noise with his tounge and frolicks down the forest path. Pug and Stacia follow. After a couple minutes of walking along the narrow path, it ends suddenly, going into a tree. Pug: Eh? Pug: EHH??? Pug: EHHHHHHH?!?! Stacia: Pug, stop. Pug: EHHHHHHHHHHH- oh okay. Stacia takes a good look at the tree. Stacia: Well, let's go back. Pad barks, and uses Paddle on the tree. A ladder falls down from the top of the tree. Pug: BOOM!!! hehe Stacia: ...Wow, good job Pad. Pad barks appreciatively. Pug: What?! I did all the work! I told her to use Paddle! Stacia: No you didn't. Pug: Why thank y- WHAT ARE YOU SAYING I'M LYING?! Stacia: Yes. Stacia then climbs the ladder of the tree. Pug looks angrily at Stacia, then picks up Pad and climbs after her. Emerging at the top of the tree, the two climb onto a tree-housy platform. There are rope bridges connecting this tree to the others. Pug: Um, okay... Happig should be able to sniff out where the Pokemon are, so I will release hi- Suddenly, a small, maggot-looking Pokemon with little wings flies out of nowhere. Pug: Whoa okay nevermind Happig. Pad, let's do this! Pad: Paadlepuuug! Pad jumps in front of Pug in a battle pose. * Pug: Well little flying-type, I will catch you and- Stacia: Pug, Naggot is a Bug-type... Pug: WHAT?! But it has wings! Stacia: Yeah.. I guess whoever created Mopthro and it's Pokemon is just dumb... Pug: Tell me about it. Naggot: NAG NAG NAGGOT!!! Pug: Oh yeah I forgot about you. Pad, use Paddle I guess. Pad: Paddle! Pad starts paddling in mid-air, then shoots forward at Naggot. Naggot: NAG!? Naggot dodges, and Pad hits the wall of the platform. Pad groans, and takes recoil damage, but gets up. Naggot: Nag nag naaag!!! Naggot dives towards Pad, and uses Bug Bite. Pad: Paaaddleeeee!!!! Naggot flies above her, circling. Pug: Pad, use Squirt! Pad: Paddle. Pad shoots a small beam of water out of it's mouth at Naggot. Naggot: NAOOOO The beam hits Naggot, making it faint. Stacia: Holy crud I didn't know Naggot are THAT weak.... Now, Happig, go! Pug sends out Happig, who oinks appreciatively. Pug: Happig, go find us a Flying Pokemon. Happig: Hap! Happig immediately begins galloping around the different platforms and bridges, until at last he oinks loudly. Pug: He found something! Stacia: Good! Pug, Stacia, and Pad run after Happig to where he stand barking... in front of a Pikachu. Pikachu: Pika? Pug: HAPPIG THAT IS NOT A FLYING TYPE, but whatever I don't care. Stacia do YOU want a Pikachu? Stacia: Sure, they're rare so why not. Go, Hovergulp. Pug: Wait they're rare? Now I want it! Stacia: Heh, no, it's mine. Pug sighs. Pug: Okay... Pikachu: Pika!!!! Stacia: Hovergulp, use Vine Whip! Hovergulp: Huverrr! Two vines come out of Hovergulp's back, and begin hitting Pikachu. Pikachu: Peeka... PIKACHU! Pikachu uses Thunder Shock on Hovergulp. Hovergulp shakes from the shock, but recovers. Stacia: Vine Whip again! Hovergulp hits the Pikachu with it's vines again, bringing it down to low health. Stacia: And now, to catch it! Stacia throws a Poke Ball at the Pikachu, which engulfs it. The Poke Ball shakes three times, and clicks. Pug: Wow that looked easy... A lot easier than catching Happig. Happig snorts in triumph. Pug glares at him. Stacia sends out Pikachu. Stacia: Hi, little cutie! Pikachu: Pika! Suddenly, a flock of small, round, and blue bird-like Pokemon fly across the canopy. Everyone looks up at the sudden noise. Stacia: Pug! Hurry, catch a Sphird! They're flying types! Pug: OH MY GOSH, YES! Go, Pad! Pad: Paddle, pug! Paddlepug uses Water Gun on the mass of spherical birds, striking one that has slightly deeper colors than the rest. Now mad, the special Sphird drops down to Pug and co, leaving a trail of sparkles behind it. Sphird: Sphuwuwuwurrrd!!! * Sphird uses Quick Attack, and knocks Paddlepug back a couple feet. Pug: C'mon, Pad use Paddle! Paddlepug shoots towards Sphird in a rush of water, hitting it and making it drop to lime green health. Sphird quickly Pecks Paddlepug, drawing it to orange. Stacia: Y'know Pug, that Sphird looks different from the others. Happig and Pikachu agree in their respected sounds. Pug: Meh, I don't really care if it's special or not, I just want to catch it and hug it cause it's just SO DARN CUTE! Pug: Now, Paddlepug, uses Paddle to get up into the air, then tackle it! Paddlepug launches into the air, then falls onto the wild Sphird, tackling it. Sphird: Sphuwwwdd... Pug: Now, Poke Ball! Pug throws a Poke Ball at the Sphird, and it engulfs it. The ball falls to the ground, and clicks... once... twice... Sphird pops out, and uses Gust on Paddlepug, which blows it off the platform. Pikachu and Hovergulp gasp. Pad: PAADDLEPUG?! Pug: OH MY GOD PAD NOOO! Pug runs over to the edge, and returns Paddlepug. Pug: Okay you darn Sphird! Pug throws another Poke Ball, and this time catches it. Stacia: Good job Pug, we all knew you could do it... eventually. Pug sighs at Stacia, and releases Sphird. When released, Sphird sparkles and flaps around. Happig runs over to Sphird, and the two seem to chat. Stacia: Well Pug, with some training, you should be able to challenge Herbie again. Pug: Yup... and this time, I'll win! -end- Characters People *Pug Charleston *Stacia Pookan *Guard Pokemon *Pug's Paddlepug *Pug's Happig *Pug's Sphird (first appearance) *Stacia's Hovergulp *Stacia's Pikachu (first appearance) *Naggot *Flock of Sphird *Oddish (mentioned) Places *Mopthro **Pampalada Town **Ambystoma Forest Category:Episodes Category:Mopthro Journeys